Uh Oh, What have I got myself into?
by lilgreendesire
Summary: * FINISHED * Hermione is forced into asking Geroge to the Yule Ball, but then realises that she actually has feelings for him ! Herm/George!! :)!
1. Cornflakes and Ketchup

Hermione's POV

It all started one morning, a few weeks before the end of term. I had just sat down to get in some serious studying, when Pavarti and Lavender stood looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione, do you want to play Truth or Dare?" asked Lavender 

"It's a cool muggle game Lee taught us," added Pavarti, and they both promptly burst into a fit of giggles.

I didn't want to seem rude, but I _really_ had to finish my assignment.

"um, thanks, but no thanks."

"But we can't really play it _properly _with just the two of us. It wouldn't be as much fun!"

"I really can't…"

"Oh, come on Herm, all you _ever _do is study!"

"I do not! I can have fun too sometimes." I insisted, although I could feel myself turning crimson.

"Yeah, well when was the last time you let your hair down?" Asked Lavender impatiently.

I knew they had a point. I didn't really want to put off my assignment though. I glanced feverently at my watch. 

"Well, I suppose…as long as it's a quick game…" 

"Great, come with us!" Pavarti said gleefully, grabbing my arm. Ron gave me a strange look as I was hauled off to the girls' common room. * Probably because I'm parting with my books for once * I thought glumly.

"Ok, we'll begin with…"

Pavarti glanced at me,

"Lavender!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Truth!"

"Ok, who do you have a crush on the most?" She asked hurriedly, even though the answer was obvious,

"Ron Weasley!" Lavender murmured dreamily,

I sneaked a quick look at my watch,

"Right, Hermione!" 

"Sorry?"

"It's your go!" Lavender added impatiently.

"um, ok, Dare!"

They both giggled. I shifted uneasily – they obviously had something planned.

"Ok, since you are trying to prove that you can have fun besides studying…" Pavarti began

"…You have to take a guy to the Yule Ball next week!" Pavarti finished.

Ok, that's not so bad I told myself. I wasn't going to go this year, but I could go anyway. 

"Wait – Not just any guy…" Added Lavender

Oh no, here we go I thought, and braced myself.

"George Weasley!"

* * *

Harry and Ron had to practically drag me to breakfast the next morning. I was really not looking forward to asking George. I mean _George Weasley_! I knew he was Ron's brother, but he was the kind of guy who spent all his lunchtimes in detention. 

I sat down at the Griffindor table trying desperately to avoid catching anyone's eye, and I thought I might have got away with it all, until Lavender kicked me under the table and glared at me. 

"Oww…um, I mean, er…George…" He looked up from his breakfast, "er…Do you…" I looked down, embarrassed. 

"Do I what?" He prompted,

"er, do you want…me to pass you the ketchup?" I spluttered.

"To put on my cornflakes?" He looked at me puzzled, before Pavarti and Lavender burst out laughing next to me. I suddenly realised my mistake. Horrified, I muttered my excuses and left the table quickly.

George's POV

Monday Morning! I sighed, whacked my alarm clock and fell back asleep – at least I tried to until Fred lit a flaming cracker under my bed. 

"Oh, Fred, I was trying _not_ to get up – it's Monday!" I groaned, but he'd already run off.

I glanced at my clock – ten to eight – and rolled over. _Ten to eight_!!! 

Oh great, I got up abruptly, forced a comb through my hair, changed and went downstairs for breakfast. 

"At last! What were you doing?" Lee chuckled.

"_Trying_ to sleep!" I muttered. 

At Least I wasn't the last one down to breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione came rushing in, when I was half way through my cereal.

I wasn't really concentrating though until I suddenly heard my name mentioned and looked up.

I was even more surprised to find that it was Hermione 

"er…Do you…" She paused and looked away.

"Do I what?" I asked, interested,

"er, do you want…me to pass you the ketchup?" she blurted out.

"To put on my cornflakes?" I stared at her hard as she grabbed her tray and left, amongst giggles from Pavarti and her friend Lavender. What on earth was it about Monday mornings that made people act so weird? 

"Is she ok?" I asked Ron.

"er…I dunno. Maybe she's ill, she didn't even want to come and eat earlier!"

I shrugged and poured myself another bowl of cereal. 

Hemione's POV

Oh, great! I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I had just completely humiliated myself in front of everyone. When I reached the Griffindor common room, I automatically reached for my books. As I sat up ready to work on my History of Magic assignment though, Lavender and Pavarti came barging through the portrait hole. 

"You didn't ask him!" Lavender exclaimed,

"No, but I managed to make myself look really stupid instead," I groaned,

"Look, you have to ask him soon – before someone else does!"

"Not much danger of that!" I muttered.

I started packing my books carefully.

"I'm not sure if I can do this!" I said warily 

"course you can, you said you would." 

"Anyway – a dare's a dare," Lavender added 

"What if he doesn't want to go with me?" I asked worried.

"Well now's your chance to find out – he's already here!" Pavarti said nodding towards the door, where Fred, George and Lee were deep in conversation.

I looked down nervously. I was starting to regret ever getting myself involved in this. I mean - I didn't even like George. Well…at least not in _that_ way. I steadied myself, walked over to him, and sat down on the next sofa with a magazine. 

"Hey, we'd better get our stuff ready," Fred said,

"um, yeah, I think I must have left my pen here somewhere last night," George mumbled sleepily and got down on his hands and knees to look for it.

"Ok, well we'll see you in a minute," said Lee walking off towards the boys dorm.

* Oh great * I thought, * I'm going to have to do it now * 

"Um, George…?"

"Huh, what?…Oh, it's you Hermoine. Thanks for the ketchup by the way!" He said grinning.

I turned bright red and stared at my shoes.

"I was just wondering…if you, like, wanted to go, to…you know, the Yule Ball with me and that!" I mumbled hastily.

He looked up and stared at me.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" I repeated.

"Are you joking?" He asked surprised

"um, no…no of course not!" I said, feeling my face flush red,

"Er…No offence Mione, but why do you want to ask _me_? I mean, you should ask Harry. I'm sure he'd go with you. Anyway…Wouldn't you rather study or something instead?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, maybe I won't go after all!" I muttered and ran off. 

George's POV

Things today just seem to have got even stranger. I'd just been having an in depth discussion about the Chudley Cannons with Fred and Lee, when Fred decided to get his stuff ready for next lesson (he obviously hadn't packed his new extra strong stink bombs). I was still not quite awake and I couldn't remember where I'd left my pen last night, so I'd got down to look under the chair, when I realised that Hermione was trying to talk to me. 

"Huh, what?…Oh, it's you Hermoine. Thanks for the ketchup by the way!" I said smiling. 

She looked really embarrassed at that, and I wished I hadn't mentioned it.

"I was just wondering…if you, like, wanted to go, to…you know, the Yule Ball with me and that!" 

I sat up and stared at her for the second time that morning. Now I was _convinced_ that something was wrong here.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" 

I had to double check that I was actually awake. Why on Earth was Hermione – who never got in trouble and always handed in her work in on time, want to ask someone like me to take her to the Yule Ball?

"Are you joking?"

"um, no…no of course not!" She muttered

"Er…No offence Mione, but why do you want to ask _me_? I mean, you should ask Harry. I'm sure he'd go with you. Anyway…Wouldn't you rather study or something instead?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, maybe I won't go after all!" She replied and ran off somewhere. I was _seriously_ confused now. 

I went to catch up with Fred,

"There you are – got your pen?" 

"What? Oh, no, not yet," I replied,

"Oh well, you don't have any spare tongue toffees do you? I used all mine on Neville."

"Oh sure…I just spoke to Hermione again…"

"Did she offer you some HP sauce too?" Asked Lee grinning,

"No…but she asked me to go to the Yule Ball with her – why would she do that?"

"She was probably taking the mick! Girls do that you know," said Lee

"Not Hermione. She doesn't even tease Ron - and _everyone_ teases Ron…I bet she fancies you!" Fred laughed, slapping me on the back.

I seriously doubted that, but it certainly gave me something to think about. 

Hermione's POV

I sat at the back of the classroom, trying to look as if I was actually listening, while _really_ I was contemplating what George had said to me that morning. Maybe all I ever did _was_ study. I tried to inconspicuously wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my robe. * Hang on a minute * I thought * Since when did you _care_ if George thought you were a swot – it never bothered you before * maybe I didn't care - * but why, then, are you so upset about it * The more reasonable side of me thought.

Suddenly Ron elbowed me really hard in my side.

" Oww, what…" I looked up to see Professor Binns looking at me over the top of his glasses,

I gave Ron a puzzled glance.

"Sorry, Professor?"

"I said, would you mind bringing your assignment to the front desk, please Miss Granger. I'm sure Ill enjoy reading it as much as I did your last."

A few people smirked. I looked around blankly.

"You assignment on 'The History of the modern day Ogre'" He prompted, expectantly. 

Horror and dread began to fill me slowly. I had completely forgotten. 

"I…I..uh…I didn't finish it sir…" I stuttered

"Were you ill over the weekend? I could give you an extension…" He added

"I…forgot," I muttered. 

"Forgot what?"

"To do the assignment."

The Professor sighed loudly.

"Well, Miss Granger, could you please stay behind to see me after the lesson."

He continued to finish collecting the essays as I sunk lower into my chair and tried not to die of embarrassment.

As the bell went, I left slowly, trying to avoid the strange looks everyone was giving me. I stopped abruptly at the front desk.

"I do feel I have to point out how disappointed I am in you Hermione." 

"Sorry Professor, it wont happen again."

"I admit, I was rather looking forward to reading your essay. You do tend to write a fair amount more than most people.

"Sir."

"Which is why I don't seem to understand how you managed to forget." He sighed, "I'm afraid I'll be forced to ask you to attend a detention session this lunchtime to catch up though. Now do hurry along or you'll be late for your next lesson."

Oh no! I thought. This could damage my record forever. I panicked. What if I was rejected for a top job because of this. * Come on * I told myself * this is the perfect opportunity to prove yourself, and it's not as if you've never had detention before *


	2. Stink bombs and Detention

Sorry, I re-uploaded the chapter to make it easier to read!!!

George's POV

It was nearly lunchtime and we were sitting in potions class, listening to Snape drone on about frog's weed. Or rather, I was _actually_ sitting in potions class, trying to work out why Hermione had asked me to the Yule Ball, trying purposefully _not_ to listen to Snape drone on about Frog's weed - when Fred knocked my shoulder. He mouthed something that looked very much like 'pink pom poms'

__

What the heck are you on about??? I scribbled on a bit off paper.

He held up a new packet of stink bombs and chucked them to me under the table. 

__

Hey – I don't want them; he made wipe cow dung out of the cauldrons last time – with bare hands.

Fred coughed loudly, so I looked up abruptly. 

"Mr Weasley, please repeat what I was just saying to the class," Snape sneered

Oh great, here we go again, I thought to myself. I couldn't even remember what the lesson was on – something to do with slugs. I glanced at my book.

__

…For those who wish to try other remedies, mashed slugs can be used regularly in place of your usual shampoo. Recommended for people with excessively greasy hair or those who prefer an alternate form of hair care product…

* Great, that's a help * I thought sarcastically, as Snape strode over towards my desk.

"Well, well Mr Weasley, what do we have here then?" He swiped the packet of stink bombs from me and held them up.

"Right, that'll be ten points from Griffindor for your insolence and a further twenty for attempting to disrupt my lesson with boyish pranks..." Snape snapped, barely able to keep his anger under control.

"…and you'll be spending your lunchtimes in detention for a further _month_. Class dismissed."

As soon as I got out of the classroom I banged my head on the wall. 

"Not again," I groaned.

"Wow, only a month!" Lee grinned, "He must be having a good day."

* * *

I was completely fed up by the time I had to go to the detention room. I sort of shuffled in, and went to sit down in my usual seat, only to find that it was taken.

"Hey, you nicked my seat!" I said, offended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise…"

I shot a look up in horror, as the girl turned round and had to do a double take,

"HERMIONE!?"

"Excuse me, could you be quiet at the back there please. You're not here to chat!"

I waited until the lady had started to carry on with her work,

"What on Earth are you doing here?" I whispered 

"Obviously the same as you," she replied 

I sat down next to her and took out a pen and paper.

__

??? 

I scribbled and passed it to her. I knew that the teacher on duty, didn't really care what you did so long as you didn't disturb her. 

**__**

I forgot to write an essay for Professor Binns

Really??! I didn't fink u ever got in trouble

****

I didn't think you ever got in trouble either! 

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she blushed,

__

I don't actually enjoy_ getting detentions! _

There was something else that I really had to ask though,

__

Why did u ask me 2 the yule ball???

Although I knew she'd tell me it had all been a joke, a small part of me hoped that she really had meant it. * Hey that's stupid * I thought, * You don't even like Hermione * She looked up at me for a moment and paused.

**__**

I really like you

Lee reckons u were taking the mick.

****

Why are you here?

Oh, I wasn't listening to Snape, then I got caught wiv freds stink bombs 

****

Bummer! 

Uh huh!

I sat up and looked at Hermione. I was suddenly felt really nervous. Gods, did she really like me, or was she just winding me up * that's not like Hermione though * I thought, but then, It wasn't like Hermione to ever set foot near a detention hall either, let alone be in one.

__

Look, im sorry I upset u earlier…

****

Why don't you want to go with me?

I didn't say that

****

Will you then?

OMG – she was seriously asking me, what was I supposed to say? I suddenly panicked, I really wanted to say yes, but I'd never even considered something like this happening before.

__

If ur sure…

****

Thanks

Hermione's POV

I really can't believe what I have just done. I made sure that I went to my detention fifteen minutes early, just to be safe, and after sitting there for ages _George_ walked in and sat right next to me! He seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I should have guessed that he'd have been there though. I tried to busy myself with some work, whilst turning bright red – he must have thought that I'd turned into some kind of stalker. He took out a bit of paper and started writing messages to me. Not only that, but he asked why I wanted him to go to the Yule Ball with me. I didn't know what to say – I mean, I couldn't tell him that it was just a dare, or he'd never agree, so I told him that I actually _liked_ him. The worst part is – I'm starting to believe that it may actually be true…

* * *

I sat down in the common room, and took out a few rolls of parchment and a new bottle of ink. After today's lesson, I vowed that I'd never hand in another piece of work late _ever_. I managed to get a fair bit done, and I was scribbling away furiously when Ron came up to me and coughed loudly, so I glanced up.

"oh, hi Ron,"

"Hey Hermione, do you want to come with Harry and me. We're going to watch the Quidditch later. Ravenclaw v's Slytherin?" 

"Um, sorry Ron, I have to finish this," I said gesturing to my work.

"oh, come on Mione, it'll be really cool,"

"No, but thanks anyway," I replied firmly,

"Ok, suit yourself."

"mmm," I murmured, not really listening,

he must have wandered off, because when I turned to see if he was still there, he'd gone. I finally gave up on the essay, because my hand was starting to ache and I had a killing headache. * Should be ok * I thought * it was only supposed to be two rolls, and I've written five already *

I decided to have an early night, as everyone else seemed to have gone to the Quidditch match, and took myself up to the girls dorms. 

"Hey Mione!" Pavarti and Lavender.

"didn't you go to see the match?" I asked

"Nah! Lavender insisted on following Ron, but she wouldn't go without me," Pavarti explained,

"So, did you ask George?"

"mmm…"

"and what did he say?" Lavender asked eagerly,

"He said 'If you're sure'" I quoted,

"wow, that is so cool!" added Pavarti, "He must really like you! Shame, it was only a dare – you two would make such a cute couple."

I blushed and busied myself, trying to find my pyjamas.

"You don't actually fancy him do you?" Lavender asked 

"No! Of course not!" I said, blushing deeper.

"Oh, I think he's kinda sweet!" Lavender sighed fondly,

"yeah, only 'cause he's Ron's brother!" Pavarti giggled.

I decided to make a quick exit and took a detour outside. 

* * * * * 

Positive criticism welcome - please tell me how I can improve!!! Not as long as the last chapter, but I kinda got stuck - does anyone have any ideas - I know roughly how it's going to finish, but I'd be real grateful! Thanx! Kim


	3. Blue Hair and Revelations

The counter keeps saying my first chapter is only 334 words long, lol :P !!!!!! Nevermind!!! Thanx, everyone who reviewed my last chapters – I really appreciate it !! 

* * *

Hermione's POV

I looked at my dress robes again. 

"What do you think?" I asked Lavender

"I think that you need to wear something more interesting!" She said sternly, "I know you're only going with George Weasley, but you should at least make an effort – everyone will think you're real boring if you wear green!" 

I looked at my robes again.

"Well, yeah, I suppose I do want to try and look my best, but I mean, I wore this one last year and it's really comfortable…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Pavarti said suddenly. She rummaged around in her trunk for ages, before producing the brightest robe I'd ever seen. It was a deep purple with silver embroidery lining the hem.

"I know it's a bit creased, but I've never worn it before…Purple doesn't really suit me," she explained, noting my puzzled look.

"I'm not so sure…" I added doubtfully. 

"Oh, go on, I mean, you can't really make even more of a fool of yourself – you're already going with George Weasley," Pavarti pointed out giggling,

"He's not that bad," Lavender insisted, "Anyway, Angelina's going with Fred," she added

"Yes, but you're biased though, 'cause you fancy his brother and therefore don't know any better," Pavarti said laughing.

Lavender had eventually managed to persuade Ron to go with her, although I personally knew he had only agreed because he didn't want to stay behind - and no one else had asked him. 

"Are you going to wear it then?" I looked at it doubtfully, but anything was worth a try, I thought, if it meant that George noticed me properly.

"Ok, ok," I agreed reluctantly,

"Right, now we have to do your hair!" Lavender prompted

"Oh, no, there is no way…"

But I'd been grabbed by the arm and dragged off towards the bathrooms before I got any further.

* * * 

Twenty minutes and a lot of mess later I was able to turn myself round to look in the mirror for the first time, and to say I had a complete shock, was putting it somewhat lightly. It was _blue_!!!

"OMG! What have you done?!" 

"I think it looks really cool!" Lavender said

"It's _blue_!" 

"You said you didn't want people to think you were boring!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want them to think I was completely _mad_ either!" I sighed

"Oh, well I'm afraid you'll have to put up with it, it's permanent for another twenty-four hours,"

"Then it'll disappear," Pavarti tried to add helpfully.

"Nevermind – I suppose it doesn't look that bad!" 

Actually, once I'd got used to it, it did look kind of good. Lavender had also done a pretty good job of trying to straighten it too, so instead of looking a frizzy mess, it was just naturally wavy.

Finally, I was actually somewhere near ready to leave. Lavender and Pavarti had insisted on putting make up on me, (seeing as I'd never worn any before though, I couldn't really tell if they'd done a good job or not) and I had to admit, the purple robe actually looked quite good once I'd put it on. 

I waited patiently with Pavarti for Lavender to finish getting ready, because I was too nervous to go down on my own, and I didn't really want Harry or Ron to see me yet. Lavender had dressed up in a royal blue robe and added matching streaks to her hair, from the remains of the dye she'd used on mine. Pavarti had opted for a black robe, exactly the same shade as her hair which was similar to what she usually wore anyway.

"Come _on_ Lavender," Pavarti moaned impatiently,

"I'm coming - I'm just putting some foundation on,"

"If you put any more of that stuff on, Ron won't even recognise you," Pavarti giggled.

* Gods, if she takes much longer, I think I'm going to end up chickening out *

I thought nervously.

Lavender spun round and headed for the door. 

"Ready?" 

George's POV

I paced the hallway nervously,

"Hey, George, who you going with?" Ron asked

"Huh?" I looked up distractedly

"you'll never guess!" Fred grinned "He's taking Hermione!"

"_Hermione?!_" Ron spluttered "How come she agreed to go with _you_?"

"Charming," Fred laughed, "Anyway, _she_ asked _him_!" 

"Hermione asked _you_?" Ron stared at me incredulously, making even more nervous. I couldn't even manage a decent reply. 

"Yeah, so?" I grunted

Ron just raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Hi, Lavender," Ron called,

My head snapped up, Lavender? I glanced at the girls, who were now walking down the front stairs. Oh, I thought disappointed. I'd assumed Hermione would have been with her and Pavarti. I gave an agitated sigh, before doing a double take,

"Hey, who's that," I murmured squinting.

Everyone turned round to stare,

"That," Fred replied grinning "Is your date!"

* * * 

I don't think anyone was more shocked than I was. I mean, I thought Hermione was cute, but was he seriously telling me, that this gorgeous girl standing in front of me, was the Hermione I knew - my little Brother's friend, who had stayed round our house every summer for the past three years? I must have been gaping 'cause Fred suddenly kicked me in the leg and told me to stop dribbling.

The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. No longer cute and frizzy - sleek blue curls tumbled down her back. She was wearing a cool purple robe too, and she must have been wearing make up 'cause her eyelashes were dark and curly and she had deep red lipstick on.

"Hi, Mione" I mumbled shyly,

"um…Hi George," 

Fred wolf-whistled and wandered off towards the Hall to find Angelina and Lavender had taken hold of Ron's arm and was practically dragging him off.

"er, wow, Hermione, you look…Great!" I said, realising nervously that we were both alone. Gods, I couldn't even think of anything to say. For the first time in my life I was actually speechless. 

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" I asked, over the music. Hermione nodded, so I headed over to the tables at the edge of the room. I couldn't believe that all this was actually happening. I mean, Hermione had spent the last three summers at our house and I hadn't even noticed how pretty she was! I couldn't believe how blind I'd been. We'd been dancing for over an hour, and I was starting to feel really hot. I could already taste salt in my mouth. * Must be nerves * I thought * I never usually sweat this much * I left the drinks on the table and went quickly to the boy's bathroom to splash my face with cold water, and bumped into Ron. 

"Hi, George! How's it going?" He said grinning,

"Ok," 

"I finally figured out why Hermione asked you!" Ron said

I looked at him puzzled.

"It was a dare," he said

"What? How do you know?" I asked frowning,

" 'Cause Lavender was the one, who dared her," He explained grinning, but I wasn't listening, I turned round quickly and instead of returning back to the hall, I went outside and sat down in the dark. It all made sense now. I mean, why would Hermione have asked _me_, anyway. It wasn't as if we had a lot in common. In fact, we couldn't be more opposite if we tried. And now I'd just made a complete fool of myself, by agreeing to go. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead with the sleeve of my jacket. At least I hadn't told her the truth – how I really felt about her. I'd have really looked stupid then. * Great – some consolation * I thought and buried my head in my hands. 

* * * * *

Hey peoples, sorry this chapter was worse than the last, lol!!! I kinda got stuck!! It would be real cool if you could tell me how I could improve my writing though. I can't really judge which bits are bad 'cause I wrote it, lol !!!!! Thnx!


	4. Truth and Hurt

Hermione's POV

I was really nervous walking along the corridors on the way to the Hall – I hadn't spoken George since we'd both been in detention together.

"Er, Lavender – do you really think my hair's ok?"

"Sure - it looks great!" She said without even bothering to look up from the small mirror that she was using to apply her lipstick.

"I thought you already put some of that stuff on?" Pavarti asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but another coat won't hurt, will it?" Lavender replied huffily.

I looked up, realising that we had reached the top of the main staircase.

"Hi, Lavender," Ron shouted. Lavender stuffed her mirror in her pocket quickly and waved shyly at Ron. 

* Here we go * I thought * Gods, I hope I look ok! * 

I needn't have worried though, because George hadn't even noticed me – In fact, he actually looked kind of disappointed, and kept looking straight past me, as if he was expecting someone else. 

* Maybe he's had second thoughts * I wondered, * I mean, it was a bit weird that he'd even agreed to go in the first place * 

I was just thinking how stupid I'd been, when I realised that everyone had gone silent, and were now staring at me. 

"Hi, Mione" George mumbled,

"Um…Hi George," I replied nervously, * wow, he looks hot! * I thought – and he did. He was wearing a smart robe and his hair looked real cool. Fred whistled really loudly, making me feel even more embarrassed than I already was. 

"er, wow, Hermione, you look…Great!" George said, catching my eye. * Gods, does he really mean that? * I wondered. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I suddenly felt ashamed. Here I was, standing with a really cool guy, who had offered to take me to the Yule Ball - and I was only here because it had been a dare. 

* * *

We'd been dancing for a while when I realised that George was trying to tell me something. I leant in, to hear over the music. 

"Do you want a drink?" He shouted. I didn't even try to answer over the music, so I just nodded. I didn't want to stand in the middle of the hall by myself, so I wandered over to where Pavarti was standing, at the end of the room. 

"Hey, Mione, you having a good time?" 

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to sound too enthusiastic, although I must have given away how I really felt, from the huge grin on my face. 

"Who are you with?" I asked suddenly, realising that I actually didn't know. 

"Well…" She suddenly lowered her voice, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I nodded, curious. "I mean, I didn't want to go by myself and that…" She whispered hurriedly, before stopping. 

"So who is it?" I prompted,

"Neville Longbottom," She said turning red.

"Hey, that's not so bad," I said, and was about to add, purely out of habit, that it was better than Fred or George Weasley, but stopped myself just in time.

"Neville's ok," I insisted, instead.

"Yeah, but he's spent most of the time in the bathroom, 'cause Fred gave him one of those stupid toffee's and now his tongue is so big, it won't even fit in his mouth!" She giggled despite herself. 

"So, is there any chance of you and George actually getting together?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, of course not!" I said, then realised that Pavarti had probably guessed by now, and thought better of it, 

"Well…Actually I do think he's kinda sweet and he does look great with his hair done up, and that…" Pavarti nodded knowingly. 

"He does look pretty good in his dress robes," She admitted grinning. 

"Wish I could say the same for Neville!" She added. "Where is George, anyway?"

"Um, he's getting us drinks I think," I replied,

"I'd better go find him…Good luck with Neville!" I added and wandered off. 

* * * 

When I got to the refreshments table, I couldn't see George anywhere, but Lavender was standing at the end, leaning against a wall. 

"Hi, Lavender, have you seen George anywhere recently?"

"Uh uh," She replied shaking her head, "why, did you scare him off or something?"

"No, course not," I blushed, slightly offended. 

"Ron!" Lavender said suddenly. I turned round.

"Oh, sorry, I took so long, I was just talking to my brother," 

"What - Fred?" I asked,

"No…George,"  
"Where? Where did he go?" I asked quickly,

"Um, I'm real sorry Hermione, but he, like…went outside,"

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah…Look, I didn't mean to…" He started to add, but I'd already left. 

George's POV

I dunno how long I'd been sitting there – it must have been a while, because my trousers had stuck to my legs from the rain. I'd just decided that maybe I should just go back up to the common room, when I heard someone walking along the gravel park. I didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone, so I was all ready to run off, when I realised that it was Hermione,

"George!"

"Look, I don't want to talk, ok, so can you just leave me alone!"

I said, putting my head in my hands. At least it was dark. I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of seeing how upset I was. 

"Are you ok, did I do something wrong?" She asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, you could say that," I muttered.

"Look, If you didn't want to go with me, you didn't have to," She began slowly,

"Yeah, and maybe I wouldn't if I'd realised…"

"What?" she prompted. I rubbed my head. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe Ron had been lying.

"Someone told me, you only asked me as a dare." I said, "did you?" I asked hopefully. She didn't say anything.

"I knew it! Just leave me alone," I shouted, my voice cracking. 

"No, it wasn't like that…" She began. I suddenly realised she had tears rolling down her face.

"I do like you,"

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.

"No…Really," 

"Yeah, and how did you work that one out? You've already make me feel like a complete idiot, don't you think you've done enough damage already?"

She looked at me through her tears. I could see in her expression how badly I'd hurt her and regretted it immediately, * Yeah, but it's not as if she didn't deserve it * My head was telling me, but I knew that wasn't how I felt deep down. I could tell she was on the verge of running off. 

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I just thought that maybe you did actually…" I trailed off.

"George, I do really like you," She choked "Why won't you believe me?"

I managed a choked laugh, "Why don't I believe you?" I repeated. I tried a different tact. "Ok, how do you intend to prove it? You said the same thing before, and _that_ was a lie!" 

"It wasn't a lie George, I really meant it!" 

We were both silent, and it took me a while before I realised that Hermione was leaning over hesitantly and pressing her lips to mine. I was so surprised that I kissed her back without even thinking. 

She pulled away suddenly and sat down, embarrassed. 

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I didn't mean for it to all end up so bad,"

I stopped and it took me a moment to remember exactly why I was here, "You didn't mean to tell me, more like!" I said,

"Well, no…I mean, yeah…no," She stuttered, "What I mean, is, it started out like that, but then I realised…how much I really liked you and I didn't want you to think…"

"That it was only a dare?" I prompted sarcastically; she looked down, embarrassed. I suddenly felt really nervous again. * So maybe she did like me * I wondered confused.

I realised that she had started crying again. 

"Look, please don't be upset, I do like you too, I just…" I reached over and a wiped a tear off her cheek. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips. I leant over and kissed her gently, again. 

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. I didn't know what to say. She looked so small and vulnerable. 

"It's ok. Look I'm sorry I shouted, I was just upset," I muttered. She took my hand and put her head against my shoulder.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked. The rain had stopped, but it was still really cold. "Somewhere quiet," I added. We walked back slowly to the castle. 

"Who told you?" Hermione asked,

"Ron," I mumbled bitterly. She frowned, then obviously realised something and nodded. I suddenly felt annoyed at Ron. He was only smug, because he hadn't believed Hermione would have genuinely asked me in the first place. I glanced over at her. She looked up at me and smiled. He was so wrong.

* * * 

Sorry, it finished so abruptly. I had a mental block, and couldn't think of anything else to write (and I kept stopping to listen to my fave music videos on the TV in between) Lol! Please review!!!! And thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapters!!!! I'm real grateful! J ! 


	5. Time and Confessions

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter - I had _major_ mental block. Anyway, here it is. I've already started writing the next one, so it should be up soon!

Disclaimer: If you recognise anything or anyone in the chapter, then it _doesn't_ belong to me! L !! It belongs to JKRowling. 

George's POV:

As Hermione and I walked back into the entrance hall, I was pleased to note the shocked look on Ron's face as he spun round.

"Ok Ron?" I asked grinning. I glanced at Hermione and she smiled knowingly. 

"What are you two doing?" Ron spluttered, unfortunately spraying his lemonade all over a None-Too-Pleased Lavender. 

"Um…Well we're not sure yet," Hermione said, "We were thinking of heading up to the common room in a minute," She slipped her hand into mine. Ron had turned so red, I thought he was going to transfigure into a tomato. His face was so comical; I had to bite my thumb to stop from laughing. 

"Shall we go now?" Hermione asked and started to walk up the front stairs. 

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves 'til later." She added brazenly. It was all I could manage not to laugh out loud. Ron's face looked such a picture. I took the stairs two at a time and as soon as we reached the common room, I cracked up. 

"Did you see his face," I blurted, "He really didn't think we were joking!"

"Aw, poor Ron. He definitely deserved that one though." She added. 

I crossed the room and collapsed on the sofa. 

"Sure did," I muttered. "So, what shall we do now?" 

Hermione sat down on the couch and turned to face me. 

"I dunno, you're never short of ideas when you're in class." 

Right where she was sitting, her face was lit up in the lamplight. 

Suddenly I felt nervous all over again. It was silly really. We had spent time together all summer; just now it felt awkward and different. 

"sure…" I trailed off.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. 

"George…You do like me, don't you?" 

She looked really disappointed,

"Yes," I blurted. "I mean, sure I do," I leant across, and kissed her firmly. 

She paused awhile,

"And you're not mad at me, for…you know…" 

"Yeah, course I am," I replied sarcastically, trying hard to keep a stern face without laughing. She tensed a little, but relaxed when she realised I was joking. 

"You shouldn't look so stern, George Weasley. It doesn't suit you!" She informed me mockingly,

"Oh, and I guess this does!" I asked and pulled a face. 

Laughing she knocked me lightly and tried to tackle me. After a while, I gave up; Embarrassed to realise that Hermione was now pinning me down against the side of a wall. I held my breath and tried desperately _not_ to catch her eye. I felt nervous enough as it was.

"Pretty good for a girl," I started, grinning. I had to stand up, even if it seemed rude. I didn't want it to go any further, because deep down, I was still convinced that this wasn't really what Hermione wanted. I wriggled out and stood up. 

"Give up George?"

"Sure! You win." I wiped the trickle of sweat off my neck and lifted my hands in mock surrender. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Well, nothing that I didn't think I'd regret later. I bit my thumb nervously. 

"You want to go back to the Hall?" 

"Um, I don't really feel like it at the moment." She replied, picking up her shoes, "You can go without me though," She encouraged, obviously mistaking the thoughtful frown on my face. 

I walked down the front stairs slowly, glancing across the hallway, for any sign of George or Ron. Feeling hot, I loosened my tie and collar and almost walked straight into Lavender. In fact, I had to do a double take to make sure that it really was Lavender, because her face looked awful. The excessive eyeliner and mascara she had had on earlier was now streaming down her face and settling on her cheeks in blotches. 

"Lavender, wait up, are you ok?" I called after her, and kicked myself; she obviously _wasn't_ ok. She slowed down but didn't reply. 

"Look, if it's about the lemonade…"

"Yeah, like _you_ care, I bet you thought it was funny," She said turning round and sniffing.

"Then what…"

"Ron just…he said…" She burst into a fresh set of tears. I stood awkwardly, not knowing whether I should inch away, or find out what was wrong.

"…Yeah?" I prompted,

"He said…" She sniffed, wiped her eyes on a tissue, and took a deep breath.

"He can't go out with me…." I frowned, thinking that I really _had_ missed the point here. Everyone knew that Ron didn't fancy Lavender. Lavender even knew that.

"So…" I asked, puzzled.

"He said…He can't because…He likes Hermione," She blurted out. 

I still felt like I was missing the point.

"Well, yeah…They are best mates…" Well not any more, I thought, but kept it to myself. I didn't think Hermione was best pleased with Ron at the moment.

"No…He _likes _her,"

Suddenly, something clicked,

"Ron fancies Hermione?" I blurted; rather louder than I had meant to. 

"You _are_ joking?" 

Lavender sniffed indignantly.

"George Weasley, you obviously do not understand girls very well. Of course I wouldn't lie about something like that when I've just had my heart broken." She added dramatically, even managing a tear to run down her cheek. I snorted in a very untactful way, recovering from the shock of her previous statement. 

"Well, I'm really sorry Lavender. I never did understand how Ron could resist your charm," I grinned, in what I hoped was a sincere, and not too sarcastic manner and made a quit exit. 

Hermione's POV:

As I reached the common room, with George, I could just picture Ron's indignant face, standing there at the bottom of the stair way. 

"Did you see his face? He really didn't think we were joking!" George laughed uncontrollably. He looked so sweet standing there, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Aw, poor Ron. He definitely deserved that one though." 

"Sure did," he mumbled. "So, what shall we do now?" 

I walked over and sat next to George, nervously. I twirled a strand of hair round my finger unconsciously. 

"I dunno, you're never short of ideas when you're in class." I couldn't help but add. There was a long pause. I sat awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. He looked down nervously. 

"sure…" He mumbled.

I stopped twirling my hair and sat still. Suddenly, I got the feeling that he didn't want to be here at all. Maybe he'd just said all that stuff earlier to make me feel better. 

"George…You do like me, don't you?" I whispered carefully, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"Yes…I mean, sure I do," He leant over, and pressed his lips to mine. 

I thought about it a minute, and caught his eye.

"And you're not mad at me, for…you know…" 

I still felt guilty about lying to him, * Well at least not telling him the whole truth anyway * 

"Yeah, course I am," He replied, failing to keep a stern look on him face. For a split-second, I thought he meant it, but he burst out laughing. 

"You shouldn't look so stern, George Weasley. It doesn't suit you!" I teased.

"Oh, and I guess this does!" He crossed his eyes and scrunched his face. He looked so silly; I couldn't help but laugh. I leant across and attempted to rugby tackle his legs, knocking him off balance. Determined, that I wasn't going to get the better of him, he tried to grab me. We messed around for a while, before I finally decided to end it, and held his shoulders against the wall. He swallowed, and looked away, before turning back to face me. 

"Pretty good for a girl," he said, grinning. He wriggled out of the grip and stood properly. 

"Give up George?" I asked mockingly. 

"Sure! You win." He brushed his forehead and admitted defeat. He glanced nervously at his feet. 

"You want to go back to the Hall?" 

I didn't feel like facing Lavender or Ron.

"Um, I don't really feel like it at the moment." I answering, picking the shoes up, I'd kicked off earlier, "You can go without me though," I added, realising from the look on his face that he obviously wanted to go. I decided that I'd rather have the time to myself to think about things. He left through the portrait, leaving me alone in the common room. *A week ago I didn't even like George * I realised suddenly. I didn't know why everything had all changed like that. Now, when I thought of him, I got nervous, but the strange thing was, I didn't fell anything for Fred. He was much more outgoing than George. Perhaps it was just because I had never bothered to take the time to talk to George before. I had never realised how sweet he could be. I sighed and stretched my legs out across the sofa. I was just deciding whether I should use my spare time to finish my late assignment for Professor Binns, when the sound of the portrait door opening reached me. I stood up abruptly and spun round, expecting George to have come back, but instead I was facing Ron. 

"Oh, sorry 'Mione, I didn't realise anyone was up here."

"um…Ron, I told you me and George were coming up here, half and hour ago," I reminded him, exasperated. I nearly laughed, but realised that he wasn't looking too happy. 

"Where's Lavender?" I asked, realising that he must have left her downstairs. "Has she gone to redo her makeup?"

He still didn't smile. Over the surprise of Ron walking in distressed, I remembered why I was supposed to be angry with him, and gave an agitated sigh.

"Well, I have to go now anyway, see you. And if I see Lavender I'll tell her you're looking for her ok?" I put my feet into my shoes and walked briskly towards the door. 

"No, don't," he pleaded. Pausing, I turned round to look at Ron. He looked so helpless, I forgot that I was mad at him all over again and sat back down on the sofa. 

"Look, I know Lavender is a bit…" I searched for a word to describe Lavender. "um…_enthusiastic_ sometimes, but you really don't have to be sacred of her," I said trying not to giggle. Ron looked at me seriously, before staring at the floor. His face was burning. 

"Oh, did she get mad at you, because of the lemonade?" I tried. 

"No, I told her to get lost…because…" He looked up at me again, turning even redder. I sighed impatiently; about to remind him that he was _always _telling Lavender to get lost, when George barged through the portrait hole. He was out of breath, and looked a little more than surprised to see Ron standing there next to me. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you had company," He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Oh, it's ok, Ron was just talking to me," I replied smiling. I winked at George, and mouthed 'girl troubles', but he just stared back blankly. 

"Oh," he muttered, glancing at Ron. 

"I'll leave you two alone then," He said, and left.

* * * * *

Thanks for reading so far ! And thankyou sooo much to all you guys who have reviewed especially JoeBob1379, Saranimal, Talian, for the cool ideas. Any ideas for the next chapters will also be greatly appreciated too and any constructive critism! It does actually help! Lol! (p.s. I reaslise that I spelt Parvati wrong - I am sooooo sorry J ) Kim 


	6. George and Hermione

I'm not so sure that I really like the ending so much!!! The story kinda got more serious, but more happens at the end of this chappie. Anyway, read on J ! 

George's POV:

I turned round from Lavender and walked back up the stairs two at a time. I did feel a little bad about leaving her there in such a state, but Lavender was always upset about _something_, so I didn't think that it would matter, just this once. Exhausted after climbing seven flights of stairs, I mumbled the password and practically fell into the Griffindor common room. I was about to open my mouth to speak, when I looked up and came face to face with _Ron _standing right next to Hermione. I cursed under my breath.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you had company," I muttered, wondering what on Earth he would be doing talking to Hermione, after what he'd just done to her. She didn't look even vaguely distressed though and grinned, straight at me. 

"Oh, it's ok, Ron was just trying to tell me something," she replied, winking, and mouthed something that looked a bit like, 'hurl rubble' - even though I couldn't work out what she really meant, I still felt like doing that anyway - I wasn't going to forgive Ron fast. A sinking feeling spread in the pit of my stomach. Ron had obviously _already_ told Hermione that he liked her.

"Oh," I said, feeling completely empty.

I glanced at Ron, but he wouldn't catch my eye. He just stared at the ground. I figured from the way Hermione was smiling at me that she obviously didn't mind, * She's probably liked him for years * I realised, * Why else would she be round our house so much – certainly not to see me, that's for sure * 

I guess I had known that all along. I turned round and walked straight out, not even bothering to close the door behind me. 

Feeling completely depressed; I walked slowly up to West Turret. It was close to where our astronomy lessons were held and was one of the highest parts of the castle. It was the one place I knew I wouldn't have to face anyone. I loosened my tie enough so that I could take it off, unbuttoned the top of my shirt and slouched down against the wall. 

"Damn, damn, damn," I muttered out loud. 

Hermione's POV:

I Watched George leave the room. He looked really cut up about something, and although I was dying to hear what Ron had been about to say, there was no way I was going to leave George looking like that. 

"Sorry Ron, I've gotta speak to George, I'll be back in a minute." 

I shoved my shoes back on my feet and went out through the portrait hole. Glancing over towards four or five staircases, I tried to see which way he'd gone, but I couldn't see him, and there were too many staircases to simply pick one at random. I sighed and headed back to the common room. 

"He must've run," I mumbled to Ron, "Anyway, what did you want to say before?" 

"Um, nothing really, it doesn't matter now," he said, sitting down. There was a long pause. 

"Ron – Why did you have to tell George that I'd only asked him out as a dare?"

He flushed red again, and wouldn't meet my eye. 

"I didn't want you to get with George," he said simply, 

"There's nothing wrong with George – He's really sweet," I said, surprised. Ron was getting really weird.

"Well I guess I'd better go and talk to Lavender." I improvised "She's probably really upset about losing her 'date'," I added grinning.

"Well I'm certainly not," Ron spluttered, turning back to his usual self. 

I walked out into the corridor, without any intention of speaking to Lavender. * She's probably with Parvati by now anyway * I thought. Instead I walked up to one of the portraits on the wall. 

"Hello?" I asked. A man, with a large moustache and beard walked back into the frame. 

"Yes?" He snapped,

"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with red hair walk past here recently?" 

"Most certainly not, I'm not a doorman you know." He said and strode out of the picture. 

"Yes dear, I did see a rather scruffy looking child walk past a few minutes ago," A voice behind me said. I spun around. A lady who compared in size to the Fat Lady was looking at me, hands on hips. 

"Did you see which way he went?"

"It wasn't a 'he'," She replied indignantly. I sighed in exasperation and started to walk away.

"Although…I did see a boy go past earlier. I followed him for a bit. Looked like he was going to cause trouble. Headed up that a ways - towards one of those astronomy places." 

I ran up the stairs - or rather, I was walking, by the time I'd got to the top of the first flight, because I was so exhausted. 

George's POV:

I must have been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when I heard someone coming up the flight of stairs that leads to the turret. At first I thought it was probably Fred with Angelina, trying to find somewhere quiet – we occasionally came here to set off filbuster fireworks, but then I realised that it was only one person. 

* Please don't come up here * I thought. I turned round to face Hermione in the doorway. I looked down at my feet. 

"Hey, George, are you ok?" She asked, crouching down next to me. I rubbed my forehead. 

"I thought I was," I muttered. "But you seemed quite happy to be with Ron," 

"Ron?!" She said sounding surprised and laughed. 

"Yeah, I know I was mad at him before," she added, "But he seemed pretty cut up about something when he came into the common room, so I was just making sure he was ok."

She looked genuinely surprised.

"He was only like that, 'cause he fancied you," I said bluntly, "…not that I don't blame him though…"

"Who – Ron?!" She spluttered. "How do you know that?"

"Lavender," I replied evasively, "Anyway, that's why he had to tell me that…you know…you didn't really like me before. He was always telling me I didn't stand a chance with you," 

Hermione sat silently, obviously trying to take it all in. 

"Well he obviously got quite a few things wrong, didn't he," she added quietly. 

"What?" I realised that my voice was quite hoarse. She gently put her hands around my neck and, kissed me. I opened my mouth and responded. Eventually, she pulled away. 

"Ok, I think I know what he got wrong," I answered. She was still sitting on my lap. I sat there silently, twirling strands of her hair around my finger unconsciously. Hermione was running her finger down my bare chest, from where I had unbuttoned my shirt.

"Are you staying at the burrow this Christmas?" I asked suddenly. She nodded. 

"Mmm, Ginny invited me - although I'm not sure Ron would be too happy about it though." She put her arms around me, and laid her head on my shoulder. 

Hermione's POV:

I opened the door to the West turret quietly. I saw George slouched down against the wall, but he didn't seem to notice me. He'd taken his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt right down the front, * Wow, he looks hot! * I thought nervously. 

"Hey, George, are you ok?" I said crouching down. 

"I thought I was, but you seemed quite happy to be with Ron," 

"Ron?!" I blurted. Why would he think that? I guess he got confused 'cause I wasn't biting Ron's head of. 

"Yeah, I know I was mad at him before, but he seemed pretty cut up about something when he came into the common room, so I was just making sure he was ok."

"He was only like that, 'cause he fancied you…not that I don't blame him though…" I couldn't believe what George was telling me. This was _Ron_ we were talking about – the guy who had been one of my best friends since I was eleven. 

"Who – Ron?!" 

* He would have told me, if he thought that, wouldn't he? * I thought, then realisation hit – maybe he had been trying to tell me - I'd kept cutting him off. 

"How do you know that?"

"Lavender…Anyway, that's why he had to tell me that…you know…you didn't really like me before. He was always telling me I didn't stand a chance with you," 

I felt really sorry for George. I must have put him through so much, I mean; first I was flirting with him, and then he got told it was only a dare. We made up and then he realised that Ron liked me… 

"Well he obviously got quite a few things wrong, didn't he," I whispered. 

"What?" He said in a hoarse voice. My heart was beating really fast now. I caught George's eye. He was so gorgeous. Carefully I leant across and pressed my lips to his. He responded gently. After a few minutes, I pulled away, leaving my arms round his neck.

"Ok, I think I know what he got wrong," He added. I felt really nervous being so close. His shirt was still unbuttoned all the way down his chest. His arms were also really muscular - presumably from playing beater, in quidditch. 

"Are you staying at the burrow this Christmas?" He asked.

"Mmm, Ginny invited me - although I'm not sure Ron would be too happy about it though." I put my arms back round his neck, and George placed his hands on my waist, tickling my sides.

"Ron would be so jealous if he were here now," George whispered into my ear, grinning.

* * * * *

Wahey, I finally finished, my first fic!! – ok, I lost the story line a bit along the way, because I just wanted to finish it, so as a result the last few chapters lost their direction. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it, and thanks for all you guys who have reviewed, I'm really grateful, especially the tips on how to carry on when I got stuck!! See you guys!! Loadsa luv, Kim x


End file.
